


Hopes of the Future

by Longlivemystories



Series: Gorillaz [6]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Dreams, First Time, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, School, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longlivemystories/pseuds/Longlivemystories
Summary: Del helps Russel through his first time having sex.





	Hopes of the Future

"You gotta actually start going to class to pass, you know," Russel snorted upon exiting his classroom and seeing the taller man leaning against a near by locker.  
"Tch, this place is ridiculous anyways. You know they dont actually give a shit," Del grumbled, standing up straight now and walking with his boyfriend. "Besides, we're 18 now. We can do whatever we want."  
Russel laughed and swung open his locker. He grabbed what he needed for homework and stuffed them into his shoulder bag, fixing his cap.  
"Yeah, yeah, tell that to your parole officer," he retorted, shutting his locker and continuing out passed the buses.  
Russel and Del had been best friends just about forever. Del always came to his house after school and stayed for as long as possible, sometimes for day, before Del's piece of shit father came to get him, usually drunk. They walked the mile to Russel's house, laughing and joking around.  
"What do you even think you're gunna use the shit they teach there in real life?" Del inquired, quirking an eyebrow over at the shorter man.  
Russel shrugged. "Who knows, right? Who knows what the world's gunna bring us?"  
"I know exactly what's gunna happen to me," Del declared, linking his fingers behind his head and grinning. "I'm gunna become the best rapper in the world and you know what, fate's gunna have nothin' to do with it. I'm gunna be the one to make it and I'm gunna get the hell outta this shitty town."  
The shorter man grinned up at him. Russel found most of his inspiration for music and life in general came from his friend. He just knew that Del was going to make it big in life and his stomach flipped in excitement for him. He really wanted to show Del that he, too, could make it big in the music industry with his drumming.  
"When do you work?" Russel asked, looking straight ahead again.  
"Aw fuck I totally forgot," he said, stopping suddenly. "I'm supposed to head over right after school. I'll see you tonight?"  
"Hell yeah," Russel responded, giving a short wave as he watched his friend turn and run back in the other direction.

"Where's Del?" Russel's mother asked when she heard the door open and close and came out to see who it was.  
"Workin'," he answered, heading upstairs to his room.  
"Don't forget to take out the trash, Russel!"  
"Of course!" he called back down to her before closing the door to his room. He toss his bag near his desk and sat down on his bed, grabbing his laptop to check out his social media pages. 

"Yo," Del greeted, suddenly coming into Russel's room, causing him to slam his laptop shut in surprise.   
Russel's cheeks darked even so slightly and he cleared his throat, keeping his laptop firmly on his lap. Del looking at him, clearly confused.  
"Uh... what the hell were you doing? Watching porn?" he snorted, plopping into the chair at his desk.  
"Y-Yes," he answered probably too quickly.  
Del squinted at his friend.   
"Okay, now you're just begging for me to find out," he laughed, getting up again to make his way over.  
"No, seriously, its really just porn," Russel argued, scooting closer to the wall, keeping his laptop close.  
Del climbed onto the bed.  
"Bro, come on, I'm way bigger than you. No way you're gunna win this," he pointed out.  
When Russel still didn't give up the laptop, Del let out a long sigh before suddenly grappling his friend. It wasn't long before Russel had to let go of the laptop, both of them play wrestling. Sitting on and pinning the smaller man, Del grabbed the laptop and opened it. He paused a moment, looking over the contents of the screen carefully before looking down at Russel, face hard to read. Jaw clenched slightly, Russel bit in the inside of his cheek, unable to look at his closest friend.  
"Dude. Did you really think I'd have a problem that you're gay? Also, did you really think I hadn't noticed before?" Del snorted, closing the laptop again and looking down at him. "You're not very good at hiding it."  
Russel snapped his head towards Del, eyes wide. "W-What?!" he exclaimed. "The fuck you mean I'm not good at hiding it?"  
"Oh my god, dude, I took gym with you. Calm down," he laughed, patting his friend's head. He paused a moment, before leaning down, face close to Russel's. "You ever even had sex with a guy?"  
Russel sputtered and stuttered for a moment, trying to decide if it would sound better if he had or if he hadn't.   
"N-No," he finally decided, turning his gaze away again.  
Del went silent for minute before grinning and turning Russel's face towards him again. Before Russel could protest, Del pressed thick lips to thick lips, cupping his face. Russel's stomach flipped again and he realized maybe what he was feeling before wasn't only excitement for his friend, but attraction. He kissed back finally, chest tight.  
"Y-You're gay, too?" Russel breathed once the kiss was broken by a smirking Del.  
"Fuck nah, dude. I'm panseuxal," he answered, moving off his friend.  
Feeling slightly disappointed at the loss of weight, Russel sat up and watched Del closely.   
"Have you... ever... you know..."  
"Heh, yeah... I mean, it was kinda weird at first, since I'd been with so many guys before I even knew I was a guy, but I dunno. It just felt good, better even, once I figured everything out," he admitted with a shrug, looking up at the ceiling. "Takes a lot of prep work though. Why, you wanna try it?"  
The way Del looked at him told Russel it wasn't the first time Del had thought about having sex with him. At one point it flattered him, at another is make his stomach start flipping again, but this time with nervousness. What if Del didn't like it with him? What if Russel didn't like it? What if it got weird between them and they wouldn't be friends any more?  
"Tell you what? I gotta head home anyways, make sure dad hasn't burned the place down. Message me if you wanna give it a shot and I'll get all the shit we need."  
Russel barely had time to nod before Del was out the door. Was Del just as embarrassed as him? He sat there, thinking things through. Prep work... 

"Just act normal," Del told him once he arrived back at Russel's home, grinning at his friend.  
"Right. Normal," he sighed, sitting on the bed.  
Russel had looked up what prep work might be needed for something like this occasion and he really hoped it was all right, considering how much he'd done. He sat on the bed a little weirdly at first before getting comfortable finally. Del took off his sweatshirt and sat on the bed, too.  
"You know what usually helps? A movie. It's like a distraction and makes for no awkward silence," Del told him, offering a reassuring smile.  
"Right. Yeah..."  
Russel grabbed his laptop and popped in one of their favorite movies. It was weird, laying with Del like that. Normally they'd just sit, propped up against the wall or something, but never like this. Del laid with his back against the wall, on his side facing the rest of the bed. After a moment of deliberation, Russel laid down, too, back facing his friend. It felt oddly comforting to feel Del's arm wrap drape over his torso and he felt himself relax more and more the further into the movie they got.   
Without much warning, Del leaned forward and started placing gentle kisses along Russel's neck and shoulder, startling the smaller man. His body tensed for a minute before trying to relax again. Russel felt his face heat up much to his disdain and he swallowed hard. Del seemed to have no problem taking lead, placing kisses along his neck, hand sliding up and down Russel's side, giving a playful squeeze to his hip. Russel tried not to overthink what to do and did what felt right: He moved back up against Del, feeling his butt rub up against his crotch.  
Del chuckled in Russel's ear and it sent a shiver down his spine. Suddenly, he was on his back, lips pressed against his own again. This time, there was no hesitance to return the gesture, his own hands reaching up to feel Del's body. Del may have been taller and somewhat bigger, but his body was clearly more muscled from getting into fights all the time, be it with his father or with other guys at the school. He never really thought he'd be feeling Del like this, but he was sure glad he was now.  
The jeans he was wearing wasn't really meant to have another person moving between his legs to he couldn't help but laugh at the amount of space it created around his crotch. Del looked down at them with a pout.   
"We'll deal with that in a minute," he decided before moving his head down to Russel's neck, kissing and playfully biting at the exposed skin.  
Russel shivered when Del slipped a hand up his chest and when Del started playing with his nipples, which were already hardening quite a bit, he gripped Del's shoulder. This all felt so weird and yet so right. It made his stomach churn in an oddly good way and he felt himself already starting to become hard at the anticipation.  
He sat up, allowing Del to remove his shirt and toss it to the floor. The larger man moved down, leaving a trail of kisses down his abdomen. Russel watched him with hooded eyes, face heating up even more when Del smirking up at him kissing along his waist line. He waited a moment before slowly starting to pull down Russel's pants, not even needing to unbutton them. Del didn't seem embarrassed or hesitant about anything he did and it drove Russel nuts that he could be so calm when his heart wouldn't stop pounding, threatening to jump out of his chest.  
He let out a low groan when Del started massaging him through his boxers. He'd tried to be with girls, but it never really did it for him, but this was just amazing.  
"Didn't know you could get so excited," Del teased, pulling Russel's cock out from the hole in his boxers to better stroke it.  
"Sh-shut up," he grumbled, though it caught in his throat with Del wrapped his tongue around the head. "F-Fuck," he groaned, one hand gripping his sheets, the other in Del's dreads.  
Del had no problem taking in Russel's cock, enjoying the fullness in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it, sucking heavily. He knew Russel didn't have much experience in this area, but he figured Russel would want to experiment more later, so he'd make this as basic as possible, having Russel doing as little as possible.  
Russel felt the burn in his belly already building and fast and he was only vaguely embarrassed. This felt so good and he didn't really care if he came too quickly at this point. Much to his chagrin, Del pull his mouth away and Russel growled lowly. Del laughed and pulled Russel's boxers off completely before shedding his own pants and undergarments.   
"You know, I was kinda surprised you weren't wearing your binder," Del admitted, moving back up to nuzzle his face into Russel's neck.  
"F-Figured it'd just get in the way," he responded, breath heavy.   
"Mmm... well, good," he grinned, pulling his shirt off to reveal he hadn't worn his binder either.   
Del hadn't had either surgery unlike Russel, but that didn't seem to bother Del in the slightest. He moved off the bed for a moment, grabbing something out of the bag he'd brought. When he finished, he was wearing a strap on. Climbing back onto the bed, he moved Russel's legs out of the way and moved back to his neck, kissing gently and feeling down his body. Russel's breath hitched when Del slipped a finger in, massaging and rubbing away until he manged to slip another finger in.  
"Holy shit," he grunted, clutching Del's shoulder tightly.  
"Just relax, dude. It'll feel better if you relax," he told his friend, kissing his cheek and then his nose.  
"R-Right," he sighed.   
He did his best to relax and soon, it did start to feel better. He even felt disappointed with Del took his fingers out. He heard something snap open and he opened his eyes to see Del squirting plenty of lube out on his hand and lathering it onto the dildo, then slipped his fingers right back in.   
"Ready?" Del murmured, nuzzling his face against Russel's.  
When Russel gave the okay, Del slowly, very gentle started pushing the dildo in. Eventually, he managed to get most of it in, watching Russel's face closely. His head was tilted back, into the pillow, face a little bit pained. He remembered to relax again and it started to actually feel good. Del continued, slowly rocking his hips in a regular beat and after a moment he started stroking Russel's cock at the same time.  
"Nngh, Del," he grunted, clutching the bed sheets.  
"Heh, yes?" he teased, moving a little bit faster. The friction from the strap right over his crotch felt amazing and the more he moved, the more pleasure he obtained.  
Russel moaned loudly, feeling the fire build in his belly again. The pleasure was too much too fast and it didn't take long for him to cum.  
"Fuck," he groaned, body shuddering a little.  
Del rode out his orgasm while soon coming to his own, clutching Russel's hips tightly. His breath was heavier now and he pulled out, collapsing next to Russel, who was already somewhat sweaty.  
"It gets better," he mumbled, tiredly closing his eyes.  
Russel looking over at his friend and felt a sense of contentment. Maybe this wouldn't make things weird between them any more. He turned onto his side and curled up to the bigger man, the emotions finally calming and making him exhausted. Del slipped an arm around him and pulled him close, enjoying the feeling of another person with him.

Russel's eyes snapped open when he heard someone banging on his door. He looked over to see his bed empty and he felt a flitter of panic in his chest.   
"Wake the fuck up, Russel!" Murdoc shouted, banging on the door again before wandering off.  
Russel laid where he was for a moment, looking up at the ceiling. He slowly closed his eyes again, trying his damndest to slip back into the wonderful dream he'd been having. Something in his heart urged him to get out of bed, almost like a whisper of encouragment and he let out a long sigh.   
"Fine."


End file.
